Vehicles typically include a C-pillar obstructing view of adjacent lanes, thus producing blind spot zones. There is a need to transmit a preemptive warning to vehicles when another vehicle is expected to occupy one of the blind spot zones. Such a preemptive warning will improve safety by alerting a driver that a vehicle will soon occupy one of the blind spots.